Communications devices continue to expand in the functionality and services available to a user, providing on demand video, audio, and/or Internet services, in addition to wireless radio frequency (RF) transmission and reception. This ever expanding functionality presents challenges to the design of communications devices, particularly in efforts that seek to improve energy efficiency and data communication integrity while reducing semiconductor real estate. For instance, many wireless standards specify a total power dissipation that is not to be exceeded by a power amplifier located within a wireless transmitter. One technique to reduce power dissipation that has been the focus of much literature is the use of a nonlinear power amplifier in combination with the implementation of linearization techniques, such as predistortion. Predistortion uses information about the nonlinearity of the power amplifier to predistort signals before they are amplified to counter the nonlinearity of the power amplifier when signals are amplified. Such techniques use calibrations to characterize the nonlinear operation of the power amplifier.